eternal love
by wings of a crow
Summary: what do you do when all you want is an icecream kone?
1. beginning to loff

A/N: hey guys twilight is wirrwn by stephanie meye and not me and i dont own it and thos i think edwar dciullen is wikkd hawwwwwtah!!!!!

chapter uioen: a grate abd lkasting loff

i sat in the hall all alone and it was empty. i wabnted an icecrem kone and it was rainig outsid. i thought wow this is my kinda place! my angry crimsun eys was filled with furiius hatefor anyting tht cruzzed by path.

"hey what are you ding out here all alone," sed trhis relly SEXah vioce. "HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?" i gasp[ed?!

hwe was so tall like a sttue and i felled in love with himj immediately. he was so beautiful with auburn heir and abrun topaz euys. he wuz wearin a blackk shirt wit skullz and crossez and pentigirms and sworods and stuff alll over it and a black pants with sippsers and chains and red slits in them and black boots that wree hevy and stuff.

"yor hawt!" he said, in a depp and meanigful lokk in his ambre tpaz ayes. "duu yuu want too come and an icecrem konew ith mee?" he sed all pretty like a bird singing and a choris of anggles and a sunsinging sday.

i woulnd never yuu perve! i yolled asnd ran down the hall wiht my flowwing blakk hair tussing in teh breeze. "i can't stnd humans lyke you!

he stud thear all alone and was sad as i ran away. i stucked my tongue at him and he started to making cryy noises buyt now teers camed out.

"whuyt's rong?" i asked, even tho i hated him and evye thing that came to this erths.

"i lkie yuu he sed and i wnant to be wiff yuu 4ever."

i new my bootyful face and llivly crimsun eyus had one him oveh and i wetn bakk 2 him to tlka. "itz okay," iu sed. "yor pretti too. dnot fell badd. i htate evey1."

butt i love yuu! he said. "yor hawt."

"i can't be wiff yuu. i replyed. yor not a vampyrre l;ieke me."

"BYUT A LASS I AL!" he scremmed!

aryou relley? i cried, holding him. were soal matex then! ive nevah met anutgher vampirre iy my hole lief!"

we hugged rite thar in the hellwayy and i never luffed any1so mauch as i luffed this man rite nao. "weeare meanrt tobee toguther 4ever like romo and julliett."

"yeas i luff you so muach yor the pretiest gurl--- i mean vampirrre i ever seened evnenr.!" he yolled.

"hay you too what ere yuu dingiun tghe hell no pda yo bitches i h8 dumb goth sluts yu suxxx!" cam a screm

"oh no i worried." its okey my loff sed. itll be all rite.;she's juss a bich wo hasting.

yea, wull, yur a retarded dinglybrttiy edwurd ciulllen! she yolled. her heir wias brun like a poop and she wez waring a red shit (cauz she'z a mutherufugger) wiurt tighass jens and tihgh highg bgutts wit 12" inck heals. "ughhghghghghbghghghg! yu fukker! i yollwed. yur waring UGHbuut! there sooooooooooooooooo UGHly (nao yu kno why there culled UGHbots!). dunt call me a fukker she sed. i'm cristian and i dont liek heering thos bad swares.

wll FUCJK YUU YO MUTHERFUJJERS! I SCREAMED ANN REN AWAY FROM BOFF OF DEM. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EDWARD CREMMED!

hashahahahahahahahahahhshahahahagauigbahahahahahh! the bich lkaffed. i new tht wuld get her gone."

"yuor a bihc bella swenn!" edwared yolld at herr. "yuu maded the luff of mai lief go away frum me and i'll never let you hgave her (cuz bellas a homosezzula bich in duis strooy)

"wull well sea abut tht!" blla sed sexually in a sexxy way.

~!~`~0o0CROWWINGS0o0`~!~

i cried an cried all to maslef on the ruuff of teh biuldin. i waz so alone in ths wurls and now even edwared wass agenst me becuz of dat bich bella swann. iu just wnated to diie an ended mai missery suddendly, i relaized whut i can do

i dunt heve my razor wit me, i sed to maiseff, but imm on taop of a biulding. i cn jump!

i wlaked to the end goe of da roff and repaired to jummp to mai deff. i wantd only to forgt the black missery that mad this wurl so drak. i lepped off da roof xxPECTING TO DIE!

A/N: HAY GYS WHUT DUU YUU TINK OF MAI FRIST CHPETER? THIS IS GONG TO BE WIKKED LUN AND INTSNES AND IMM GONNA BE WRITTING A NEW CHPTER AS SUN AS I CN. oops i lefted the cpsalock on but OH WELL fell and dell bitches.


	2. rion & win

A/N: here yuu go gaiz my sister frum another misther MIZZY ( HOLLA GURL) checked dis one over for me and maybe ill have les tppos now. i hapo you liek this!

chpeter 2: iron and win

the wind was rushiug up at my face and the grund seemed to call to me. i embraced deff, happi to dye.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" edwared shutted. "i cannot live wiffout yuu, strange mystery gurl! yur the loff of mai life! i will not allow yuu to die.

he jumped up like a swann all graceful as the bithc bella watched in disastersous hatcrimsun (gett it? liek my eys!) but suddenly b4 edwarud culd catch mee blakk WING SPRUTED FRUM MY SHULDERS!

OMFG! bella craed!

NO WAI! edwarded scremmed!

i rose into the eir like a angle. i was shocked. i laffed tho because i was relieved--- relieved not to have died. i guss i'm not so blak inside i tught. i guess i'm not a outacat. i'm differnt--- special!

yes yur special edward crayed! "yur special and i new it and i loff yu wiff all my gheat!" he started to cry a little nexcept whtere was no tears like i sed b4 cuz he's a vampyrre.

"yor nothing"! bella yelled like het bitch she wuz! "yir juss a dumb skant who dusnt no who she is an yur suppised to have diedex!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" i loff3ed. "yur the nothing here bella swenn! i cried" "yur the nothing!

i flew ayay oin my new blakk wings of beautyf and love i knew in my hear that they were onnly thar becuz i loffed edwarded 3in my hart of hearts. "i am an angel i said" i am a dark angel but that isnt a bad thing in th least.

i sat down on top of a tree and thought about this day and ll of the turnoil it had brung. i wanted to go to slep buit it was 't econvienient to slep on top of a tree so i flewed down and went to my howse where my evil foster prents were slepping in the midel of the dai becuz theur bastids liek that whil i'm at skuul they sleep and drink win and eat xrack and smoke pout cigarattes. i h8 them. so i went bak to my rum and tokk sum of my stuff, but the memeont i tuched the floor my wings eveporated i was all alonne agen.

"damn it!" i semmed! i cant bear di!

i cried and cried and cired and sank 2 mai knees. i am alone! i scremmed, but i woked by foster ded. YUR A LITTLE BITCH HE SED YU LEFF SCKULL B4 IT WERE OVER THEY CALLED AND YOLLED ABOT ITY TO MEE AN IT RIUNED MY BEER

I'M SRROY! I CRIEDED AND SHRINKED AWAY FRUM HE. i dunt care he sed and he hitted me acruss the face!

i cried out loud hopping that sum1 wood heer me scremmgin, butt no1 came to mai rescue. im sorry i crieded, over and over. om sorry.

damn right yor gonna be socrry! he yolled. ill maek yuu sorry!

he beated me for hours and hours and i cried and cried . at sum pint he tooked off his belt and hit me wiff it over the shouldes hrerew myu wings shukld have been i was demming, i thought. i dremmed it all in a deep sleep. thear waz no vampyuree nammed edwarded and no bich named bella swenn. i am alone. i am a lone.

he beate me for hours and hours and i cried and cried.

..........but then edward appered!

i came to save yuu my loff! he cried and beated m foster fadder in the face until he bled to deaff from dying. i wanted to lepp into edwards arms and thnx him for savving me, but i was to weak to get 2 mai fet. i fell to da grund in a faint.

A/N: yeah this chupts a little shortr than the last one seeing as misery tooked out some parts cause she sed they were too bad to post on the webinets. ill write more suun!


End file.
